Dragon Ball: Through the Ages (Video Game)
This article, '''Dragon Ball: Ages of Battle', is about a fictional video game for the X Box One and Play Station 4 systems.'' Dragon Ball: Ages of Battle '''is a video game coming soon for the X Box One and Play Station 4 systems in the summer of 2015. It features all characters of the Dragon Ball, Z, and GT timelines, including movie characters and characters from Gozon's continuity of the Dragon Ball timeline, including from the separate continuity of the new story Mo'o 'Ala- The Mighty Primate King. Story Mode The story mode of the game opens with the beginning of the tale of Dragon Ball in a fully interactive three dimensional environment. After a brief dialogue by Shenron explaining the background of Son Goku after having come to Earth, the game begins with Goku's encounter with Bulma. You (as Goku) are convinced to go along with Bulma. The game skips to the encounter with Turtle and cut-scenes to Master Roshi, where Goku receives the Flying Nimbus, which becomes a usable item in the overworld and in battle. The player also receives a Dragon Ball, totaling their count to 3. Afterwards, the player is allowed to explore the overworld, with the goal of finding the fourth Dragon Ball. After coming towards a certain village, the game cutscenes to an encounter with the village people along with Oolong in his samurai-form. The player is tasked with beating him in a comically easy fight, cutscening to when the player arrives at Oolong's lair, freeing his prisoners and receiving the fourth Dragon Ball. Character ListCategory:GozonCategory:Fan FictionCategory:Under Construction Dragon Ball '''Kid Goku * Forms: Base, Great Ape * Costumes: Original Gi (purple), Turtle School Gi Teen Yamcha * Forms: Base * Costumes: Bandit, Turtle School Gi Oolong * Forms: Base, Ox, Samurai, Missile, Bat * Costumes: Original Uniform (green), lounge clothes Emperor Pilaf * Unarmed, Robot Suit, Robot Suit (With Mai and Shu) * Costumes: Original Uniform, Inverse colors General Blue * Forms: Base * Red Ribbon Army Uniform, Mifan Army Uniform, Path to Power Variant Uniform, Battle Damaged Uniform Mercenary Tao * Forms: Base, Cyborg * Costumes: Mercenary Uniform, Inverse colors Dragon Ball Z Goku * Forms: Base, Kaio Ken, False Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan God * Costumes: Turtle School Gi (with logo), Turtle School Gi (without logo), Turtle School Gi (King Kai logo), Battle Damaged Gi, New Armor Piccolo * Forms: Base, Fused with Nail, Fused with Kami * Costumes: Original Uniform, Original Uniform (With Turban and Shoulder Pads), Demon Uniform (King Piccolo), Battle Damaged Uniform Kid Gohan * Forms: Base * Costumes: Children Clothes, Piccolo Gi (with headband and long hair), Piccolo Gi (without headband and long hair), Piccolo Gi (bowl cut), Saiyan Armor (bowl cut), Saiyan Armor (long hair), Battle Damaged Gi, Turtle School Gi (Demon Symbol) Raditz * Forms: Base * Costumes: Saiyan Armor, Battle Damaged Armor Krillin * Forms: Base, Awoken Power * Costumes: Turtle School Gi (with logo), Turtle School Gi (without logo), Battle Damaged Gi, Saiyan Armor, Street Clothes With Hair Tien * Forms: Base * Costumes: Green Gi, Blue Gi, Crane School Gi Yamcha * Forms: Base * Costumes: Turtle School Gi (Long Hair), Turtle School Gi (Short Hair), Street Clothes, Battle Damaged Gi, Gold Suit Chiaotzu * Forms: Base * Costumes: Crane School Gi, Green Gi Yajirobe * Forms: Base * Costumes: Orange Gi, Orange Gi with Mustache Saibamen * Forms: Base * Costumes: Green, Red Nappa * Forms: Base * Costumes: Saiyan Armor, Battle Damaged Armor Vegeta * Forms: Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3 * Costumes: Saiyan Armor, Street Clothes, New Armor, Battle Damaged Armor Cui * Forms: Base * Costumes: Frieza Armor, Inverse Colors Frieza Soldier * Forms: Male, Female * Costumes: Frieza Armor, Inverse Colors Dodoria * Forms: Base * Costumes: Frieza Armor, Inverse Colors Zarbon * Forms: Base, Full Power * Costumes: Frieza Armor, Battle Damaged Armor Guldo * Forms: Base * Costumes: Ginyu Armor, Battle Damaged Armor Recoome ''' * Forms: Base * Costumes: Ginyu Armor, Battle Damaged Armor '''Burter * Forms: Base * Costumes: Ginyu Armor, Battle Damaged Armor Jeice * Forms: Base * Costumes: Ginyu Armor, Battle Damaged Armor Captain Ginyu * Forms: Base * Costumes: Ginyu Armor, Battle Damaged Armor Frieza * Forms: First Form, Second Form, Third Form, Final Form, 100% Full Power, Mecha Frieza * Costumes: Frieza Armor, No Armor, Inverse Colors King Cold * Forms: Second Form, Final Form * Costumes: Cold Armor, No Armor, Inverse Colors Future Trunks * Forms: Base, Super Saiyan, Ascended Super Saiyan, Ultra Super Saiyan * Costumes: Capsule Corp. Outfit (with jacket), Capsule Corp. Outfit (without jacket), New Armor Teen Gohan * Forms: Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 * Costumes: Purple Gi (with shoulder pads), Purple Gi (without shoulder pads), Turtle School Gi Android #19 * Forms: Base * Costumes: Red Ribbon Army Costume, Battle Damaged Costume Android #20 * Forms: Base * Costumes: Red Ribbon Army Costume, Battle Damaged Costume Android #17 * Forms: Base * Costumes: Red Ribbon Army Costume, Street Clothes Android #18 * Forms: Base * Costumes: Red Ribbon Army Costume, Western Costume, Street Clothes Android #16 * Forms: Base * Costumes: Red Ribbon Army Costume, Inverse Colors Cell * Forms: Imperfect, Semiperfect, Perfect, Super Perfect * Costumes: Green Shell, Blue Shell Cell Jr. * Forms: Base * Costumes: Blue Shell, Green Shell Hercule * Forms: Base * Costumes: Red and White Gi, Inverse Colors Adult Gohan * Forms: Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Ultimate Gohan * Costumes: Purple Gi, Great Saiyaman Costume, Great Saiyaman Costume (without the green part), Turtle School Gi Kid Goten * Forms: Base, Super Saiyan * Costumes: Original Clothes, Turtle School Gi Kid Trunks * Forms: Base, Super Saiyan * Costumes: Blue Gi, Training Clothes Gotenks * Forms: Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3 * Costumes: Fusion Gi, Naked Videl * Forms: Base * Costumes: Street Clothes (Long Hair), Street Clothes (Short Hair), Great Saiyawoman Costume, Red Dress (Battle of Gods) Pikkon * Forms: Base * Costumes: Alien Gi (With Hat), Alien Gi (Without Hat) Olibu * Forms: Base * Costumes: White Robes, Inverse Colors Maraikoh * Forms: Base * Costumes: Black Loincloth, Inverse Colors King Kai * Forms: Base * Costumes: Kai costume, with Halo Spopovich * Forms: Base * Costumes: Singlet, Battle Damaged Yamu * Forms: Base * Costumes: Singlet, Battle Damaged Pui Pui * Forms: Base, "Final Form" * Costumes: Majin Costume, PTO Armor Yakon * Forms: Base, Winged * Costumes: Green, Yellow Dabura * Forms: Base, Meditated * Costumes: Blue Suit, Devil Costume, Battle Damaged Majin Vegeta * Forms: Base, Super Saiyan 2 * Costumes: Blue Tights, Battle Damaged Dragon Ball GT Kid Goku (GT) * Forms: Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4 * Costumes: GT Gi (without tail), GT Gi (with tail), Battle Damaged GT Gi, Turtle School Gi Pan (GT) * Forms: Base * Costumes: Street Clothes, Butterfly, Turtle School Gi Trunks (GT) * Forms: Base, Super Saiyan * Costumes: Street Clothes, Battle Damaged Clothes DLC Ra Makimaki * Forms: Base * Costumes: Tribal Clothing, Inverse Colors Tosmaes ''' * Forms: Base, Great Ape, False Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Golden Great Ape, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4 * Costumes: Kid, Teen, Adult, Ghost '''Trende * Forms: Base, Super Saiyamekian, Ultra Super Saiyamekian * Costumes: Fusion Gi, Inverse colors Gozon * Forms: Base, Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2, Super Saiyan 3, Super Saiyan 4, Super Saiyan 6, Legendary Super Saiyan * Costumes: Teal Gi, Battle Damaged Gi, Turtle School Gi Canon * Forms: Base * Costumes: Trench coat, Inverse Colors Kakó * Forms: Base * Costumes: Original Clothing, Majin Buu Clothing Category:Video Games